I Can't, Ajay
by KarnKi
Summary: Bloodhound is certain of their victory in Meltdown before being faced with, quite possibly, the most difficult the decision they'll have to make.


We haven't seen battle in too long. Meltdown has gone clean from blood for months now. I doubt the Allfather is pleased by our restfulness. Yet, with all the fighting we _have_ done, there have been no casualties as of this moment. Ajay is frighteningly talented in her craft. Even the mortally wounded have been healed to full working order in the most timely of manners. For this, and her unwavering comradery, I admire her.

Everyone has been confirmed to fight tomorrow. The Allfather has answered my prayers. I _will_ take the glory of this competition. All of us will be thurst into the honor of battle and I believe - in fact, I know- the Allfather will bless me, not with victory, but the strength to bring myself to it. I will train with all the might I can muster and bring double it into Meltdown.

The wind is cool today. Never has fleeing from that prison of a plane been so satisfying. I will be positioning myself in the refinery. I doubt any of the other ten will land with me. The station, I believe, will bring great treasures. The fuel in these boots must be soon to run out; I must land. An ear-ringing thud accompanied my landing onto the station's concrete walkways. Good, a supply bin right there. Perhaps twenty paces away. I ran towards it and threw it open as fast as possible. Incredible! A charge rifle with enough ammo for the whole competition and a helmet with chest plate. This will take me to the last enemies end. Next, I will move on the hill overlooking the Epicenter. The walk should take a few minutes. It only took me forty-five seconds. All I see is ice; what was I expecting. Despite the monotony of this, I have found myself in the safe zone. By now, codenames: Caustic, Mirage, Pathfinder, Wattson, and Wraith have been eliminated and the noxious gas has set in around the Epicenter and Refinery. I don't believe anyone has set in on the Refinery; even if they did, I am under the cover of an icy hill.

I see two moving figures on opposite sides of the building in the Epicenter. I can't make out their faces, however, Octavio's figure is slimmer than those seem to be. They will fight and weaken themselves before I intervene. One seems to have found the other and is running around the circular building. The other unidentified is trying to react but has been swiftly ousted. My radio sputtered momentarily,

"Codename: Bangalore has been eliminated, three left."

Presumably, Ajay is left wounded, but walking, near the Epicenter and I have not found Octavio. Although, that could be it. I whipped around at the sound of footsteps on my preceeding hill and saw the unassuming face of Octavio Silva, codename: Octane. My knife was quickly unsheathed and lodged at a high velocity into his shoulder. It was meant for his chest, but no matter. Octavio stumbled towards me before placing down his wretched jump pad and falling on to it. His voice rang out into the sky while a needle pierced his leg and he barreled toward the Epicenter. At, this point, Ajay or Octavio could get killed down there. Once he Octavio hit the floor he set his eyes quickly on the inside of the Epicenter's building. A sharp sound of a shotgun flew through the air at me and flagged me to slide down the hill. I spent my time on the hill's side to decide my next course of action, but I know there is only one opponent left. Only, I hope I will not face Ajay.

"Allfather, give me sight!" I bellowed and activated by trackers. One hostile, inside the building. My hand hit the door with a thud as I pushed it open and surveyed the area. Around the pole in the center is where the enemy is. Ocatavio is no match for the master hunter. I slid around the corner and shot at standing head level with my rifle. Nothing. Octavio is dead and Ajay is on the ground, wounded.

"Ajay..." I said, trembling. "What has happened to you?"

"Nothing much. Congratulations on winnin, Blothhundr; I knew ya could do it!" She smiled an accepting grin with blood running down her face and I looked in her eyes and saw no fear.

"Ajay... I..." I had already pulled out my knife for the finish on Octavio but I didn't know what to do know.

"Come on then! I don't got all day."

I paused, pondering quickly. I pulled a syringe off the tarp only a few feet away from Ajay and me, placing it firmly onto Ajay's arm. She batted her head at me with a confused and concerned look.

"Ajay, I am weak," I fell to the ground with one knee on it, "I cannot take your life," my head hung, knowing I was doing the only thing I could do and keep my sense of self. Ajay, all of our lifelines for so long, stood. Now, I could tell, Ajay was on her feet.

"If you would give me the time, Ajay, I must remove my mask. I must die with honor."

"Bloodhound..."

"I suppose better you than any of the others." I began to remove my hat before Ajay began to speak again.

"Wait, wait..." she placed her hand firmly on my hat and pushed it back onto my head. My eyes lifted and fixated on her through my masked eyes. She flipped my knife from the butt facing her to the blade and grabbed my hands with hers. A convicted force form Ajay brought me to my feet and she seemed to pierce my soul through the mask. One hand slid onto my shoulder; I remained stunned.

"Maybe I fell the same way, Bloodhound. Hows bout we call it a draw."

I was stunned. But, what can you expect from someone like Ajay?


End file.
